Luces de colores
by LainaM
Summary: Cuando apenas tenía seis años, Ronald Weasley era un obsesionado de los colores llamativos y las cosas brillantes.


****Disclaimer**:**Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella.

No se exactamente cómo he acabado escribiendo esto, pero espero que os guste :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luces de colores<strong>_

Cuando apenas tenía seis años, Ronald Weasley era un obsesionado de los colores llamativos y las cosas brillantes. No era raro que echara a correr por el jardín detrás de un gnomo porque el color de su pequeña y sucia ropa le había llamado la atención, haciendo que la pequeña Ginny, ávida de ver que era eso que perseguía su hermano, fuera tras él y acabara resbalando, cayendo, y llorando desconsoladamente.

—¡Ronald Weasley! Mira lo que has hecho. ¡Deja en paz a los gnomos del jardín!

—Eso Ronnie, eres un mal hermano, deberías fijarte más en nosotros.

Su madre siempre acababa riñéndolo, y Fred y George riéndose de él.

—¡No es justo!

Con las orejas rojas, y los puños cerrados se dejó caer al suelo. No era justo. Su hermana era una llorona, su madre una gritona, y sus hermanos imbéciles. Siempre era él el culpable de todo.

—Oh, el pequeño Ronnie va a llorar…

George estalló en carcajadas ante la pulla de Fred.

—¡Dejadme en paz!

—No deberías tratarnos así Ronnie, con lo buenos hermanos qué somos…

Soltó un bufido, se levantó y arrastrando los pies. Entró en la casa, dejando a los gemelos riendo en el jardín.

Al pasar por la cocina vio como su madre le daba un trozo de bizcocho a la pequeña Ginny.

—¡No es justo! —volvió a quejarse mientras subía por las desordenadas escaleras de la madriguera.

Cuando apenas tenía seis años, Ronald Weasley ya deseaba resaltar en algo, no ser el último de una larga lista de Weasley's, no ser siempre el peor.

Esa tarde Ron no salió de su habitación, ni siquiera cuando su madre lo llamó a gritos a la hora de la cena. Rápido, se metió en la cama y se hizo el dormido, y cuando Molly entró como un huracán, chillando lo enfadada que estaba, y lo difícil que era criar a tanto pelirrojo, se hizo el tonto, y frotándose los ojos, como si acabara de despertarse, miró a su madre desconcertado.

—Hijo, ¿estabas dormido? —asintió.—Anda, vamos a cenar.

—No tengo hambre.

—No me intentes engañar, tú siempre tienes hambre.

—No quiero cenar.

Molly, contrariada, se debatía entre sacar a su hijo de un tirón de la cama y bajarlo a la cocina a cenar, o llevarlo directamente a San Mungo.

—¿No te encuentras bien, cariño?

Ron negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora mismo te subo un vaso de leche bien caliente.

Con cara preocupada Molly salió de la habitación, y Ron se sintió muy culpable. No le gustaba mentirle a su madre, aunque bueno, no era una mentira como tal, es cierto que no se encontraba bien. Estaba enfadado y humillado.

A los pocos minutos su madre volvió a entrar en su habitación con una bandeja flotando tras ella.

La dejó sobre la mesilla de noche y besó la frente de Ron con cariño.

—No pareces tener fiebre. Descansa.

Un ruido lo despertó. Con los pensamientos aun pegajosos de sueño observó todo a su alrededor. La puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos.

—¡Ya lo has despertado Fred! Mira que eres patoso —susurró George.

—¿Estás llamando a mamá pato y a papá oso? ¿O al revés?

Los gemelos ahogaron las risas mientras se lanzaban sobre la cama de Ron.

Este, que a pesar de estar medio dormido seguía enfadado, logró no reír.

—¿Cómo estás hermanito?

—Bien, pero como mamá nos oiga voy a estar mal, al igual que vosotros.

—Mamá no nos va a oír, tranquilo.

—Además, aunque nos oyera, no nos reñiría por venir a ver a nuestro hermanito.

—Percy ha venido a verme antes, cuando ha acabado de cenar. Mamá os dirá que estás no son horas para visitas.

—Mientras mamá no nos pille haciendo lo que de veras hemos venido a hacer no hay problema.

Con un ceja arqueada, Ron vio como Fred sacaba de entre los pliegues de pijama una varita mágica, la varita mágica de papá.

—Pero…

—Shhh, tú solo mira.

Fred empezó a mover la varita, haciendo como si de verás supiese lo que estaba haciendo. De la punta de esta empezaron a salir brillantes chispas y luces de colores. Extasiado, sonrió con alegría. Todo lo estaban haciendo por él.

Los tres estuvieron hasta las tantas de la madrugada tirados en el suelo de la habitación de Ron, viendo todo ese juegos de chispas, luces y colores.

* * *

><p>Años después Ronald Weasley seguía recordando ese momento, esa vez en la que sus hermanos gemelos le robaron la varita a su padre para que se le pasase un enfado, para que disfrutase de todos esos colores que tanto le gustaban de pequeño. Siempre temerarios, revoltosos y unidos. Así es como le gustaba tenerlos en mente, así es como siempre los tendría. A George, y con un dolor sordo, a Fred.<p> 


End file.
